Dochendal-class destroyer
Dochendal Class: Destroyer Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 852,641 tons Cost: 4,302,642,684 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (15,000) :Center Engine Rating (15,000) :Left Engine Rating (15,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount F ::50 30/20 R ::50 30/20 L ::25 37.5/30 F ::25 15/30 FNote that this bay is illegal under Leviathan ship construction rules: Destroyers may only have one bay Forward and Aft. (Leviathan, pp. 41) ::25 37.5/30 A Fighters: 24 at 300 tons (one Flight) Small Craft: 6 at 500 tons Cargo: 1,000 tons Crew: 741 Passengers: 50 Marines: 150 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives, Streamlining Overview The Dochendal-class destroyer is one of the workhorse vessels of the Imperial Fleet. Commissioned by the TOG Procurement Board as a general-purpose warship, the class is versatile enough to perform efficiently in a wide variety of missions. With its high-power engine rating, this vessel serves widely as a destroyer leader and flotilla flagship, as well as on independent missions away from the fleet. With its anti-grav generators and advanced streamlining, the Dochendal is one of the largest fleet vessels able to enter planetary atmosphere and land. For this reason, the TOG Imperial Diplomatic Corps uses the Dochendal exclusively for negotiations with planetary officials. A number of unpacified planetary capital cities have been destroyed by a Dochendal -class destroyer berthed in a nearby starport. Usually grouped in destroyer flotillas of from ten to fifteen vessels, the Dochendal's primary fleet mission is to protect the flanks of an engaged battleline from harassment. They may also counterattack enemy cruiser, frigate, and destroyer squadrons when necessary, or assign their fighter squadrons to defend other vessels within the fleet. Capabilities The Dochendal-class is designed as an all-around destroyer, nominally able to perform any mission. The Type A spinal mount gives the class substantial forward firepower. An additional 25-gun 37.5/30 forward bay provides the long-range pursuit fire sometimes necessary in fleet operations. Broadside firepower is assigned to two 50-gun 30/20 bays, one on each side of the vessel. These, coupled with all-around turret emplacements, provide ample firepower for pitched battles against opponents of equal size. Finally, another 25-gun 37.5/30 bay provides long-range aft fire for times when a Dochendal must fight off pursuers. The class mounts no missile batteries. For long-range reconnaissance as well as close-in protection of the mothership or those she is escorting, the ship carries an entire flight of 24 fighters of 300 tons or less. Occasionally, fighter flights are pulled from a Dochendal Class destroyer to join with massed fighter assaults against enemy fleets or planetary defenses. Cargo capacity is rated at an ample 1,000 tons, but occasionally the ship can carry more if some fighters or small craft are left behind. The Dochendal-class can also carry up to 50 passengers, usually diplomatic teams or occasional officer transfers, in relative comfort. When not in use, the passenger section can be decompartmentalized to make room for up to another 500 tons of cargo. At 150, the marine contingent on the Dochendal-class is adequate for boarding parties and internal ship security. In addition, all marines for this class are cross-trained with TOG Strike Legion Commands for planetary operations and landing-zone security while the destroyer is planetbound. Two of the six small craft carried are 500-ton PAV-4 Hero planetary assault vehicles. These craft are also used to board vessels in space. The other four small craft are usually standard-design ship's cutters. Deployment More than 5,000 Dochendal Class destroyers currently serve with various fleets of the Imperial Navy, and many more are under construction. Normally organized in two to four squadrons per battleship group, ships of the Dochendal Class may often be assigned independent duty. Rarely are all vessels of a squadron together. Smaller destroyer flotillas frequently use the Dochendal as destroyer leaders for smaller destroyer flotillas. They may also perform independent courier duties in important areas. Notable accomplishments of the class include the capture of the planet Penrick in the Grand Dukedom of Grenbern by the INS Fenster of the 2114th Destroyer Squadron. Becoming lost when its FTL drive controls were damaged, the Fenster wandered into the Penrick in 6781. Totally undefended, the Commonwealth planet nonetheless refused to submit... until the Fenster landed in the planetary capital city of Order, destroying it with massed broadsides. The Commonwealth system was quickly absorbed and used as an advance supply and repair base to significantly shorten the line of communication TOG had to defend. Errata The 25x15/30 Forward bay should be removed. Bay Geometry rules (Leviathan pp. 41) allow Destroyer-class ships to carry only one laser bay Forward and one laser bay Aft. Additionally, the 25x15/30 bay is not mentioned in the text. A 25x15/30 bay (and associated equipment) weighs in at 10,450 tons. This would allow the ship to carry an additional 9,500 tons of cargo. Notes & References Gallery Renegade_Legion_TOG_DD-Dochendal_by_Sings-With-Spirits.jpg|IWS St. Anicetus DD-32,897 on patrol, approaching New Virginia, Virgo Prefecture, Terran Sector Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Destroyers